Whitakker Kirkegaarde
Name: Whitakker Kirkegaarde Summoner Name: Whitakker (he’s not one for fancy monikers) Title: Lunari Cleric Gender/Species/Age: Male/Human/29 years old Home: Freljord, specifically the Avarosan Tribe Affiliations: Freljord (native), Lunari acolyte Height: 6’5” Weight: 200 lbs. Appearance Whitakker is tall, even by Freljordian standards, and carries himself with his shoulders slightly forward, a result of having to always look down to talk to people. His bearing and movements are relaxed and loose when alone, but he has a tendency to stiffen around his superiors. Those in his presence often take note of his short rust-red hair, shot through with flecks of silver. His expression is usually neutral in everyday situations, but he can be quite expressive when engaged in something relevant to his interests, and his sea green eyes have a habit of betraying his true feelings on a subject at hand. His complexion is fair, yet the years of braving the Freljord winters have made his skin surprisingly resilient, and the only noticeable marking is the Lunari crest he wears on the back of his left hand. Personality Whitakker isn’t one for lengthy conversations with strangers. Only within his own circle of associates does he engage in unsolicited dialogue. But those who have his trust find him to be a trustworthy, level-headed person, if a bit absentminded at times. Whitakker will often lend his ear to anyone needing to get something off their chest; this has resulted in him being regarded as something of a counselor rather more than a mere summoner. Whitakker has made no effort to refuse this label, as his normally peaceful demeanor as a self-proclaimed cleric of the Lunari lends itself well to his habit of offering advice. His sometimes dry sense of humor can disarm a tense situation, a talent he employs as much as possible. The one thing Whitakker will never waver on is his belief in the Moon’s power, being convinced that it was the Moon’s divine light that granted him his abilities as a summoner. Background As a youth in the Avarosan tribe, Whitakker learned, as most Freljordians do, the value of self-sufficiency and survival. Although he count hunt, ride, or trap alongside the most competent of his peers, Whitakker never felt called to settle for the struggle of fighting against Nature. Eventually, he found his interests drifting towards the realm of the scholar and sage, spending most of his spare time in the ancient tomes and records within the stone chambers of the Avarosan Great Hall. Often choosing to study by a simple candle and the light of the moon, Whitakker learned simple magicks with the help of the few mages who presided over the Avarosan’s mystical knowledge. Throughout his studies, he constantly meditated on what he had learned under the soft luminescence of the Moon, and began to feel its pull on him, as the ocean’s waves are also pulled by the celestial body. He would not truly realize the importance until he was chosen by the Avarosan to represent the Freljord at the Institute of War. Once there in official capacity, the wealth of knowledge at his disposal eventually led him to the Institute’s official records of the extinct Lunari religion. Enlightened now as to the source of his attraction to the Moon, Whitakker sought audience with the only other living Lunari practicioner—the Scorn of the Moon, Diana herself. Whitakker confessed to the Avatar that he had heard the Moon’s call on his life, and by her blessing he asked to be shown the Way of the Lunari as a cleric, advancing the cause of the Lunari, though perhaps through less…extreme measures. Whitakker now proudly represents the interests of his native Freljord in the Institute of War under the directives of Queen Ashe, while also spreading the enlightening truth of the Lunari to any and all who would hear it. Category:Human